


The Blessing

by FirenzeSun



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Depressed Gary, M/M, True Love's Kiss, angst with happy ending, for now... -evil laugh-, spoilers up to 4x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirenzeSun/pseuds/FirenzeSun
Summary: John had been expecting some flirting, some teasing and then some glorious sex, but not this. This was dangerous, he should turn back now, said Gary it was a bad idea and leave while the portal was still open. He did turn, but when he saw the hesitant smile on Gary's face he couldn't make himself do it."It smells great, love," he said instead. When Gary's smile grew, relieved and elated, John's heart fluttered and his stomach sunk. This was wrong, this was so wrong.------A brief look at Gary and John's relationship from almost the beggining and their fallout, until True Love's Kiss must seal their fates.





	The Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> So after that beautiful premiere, I had to do my very own Constangreen fanfic. It's finally here.

When Gary showed up to work the next day after Constantine dumping him, he was his usual cheerful self. Nobody noted something amiss in his smile. Not because his smile was not honest. That it was, yes. It just wasn't entirely real.

It was at night, when he didn't have the distractions of his job or having to figure out what people wanted of him and when it was too late to distract himself with fantasy stories, that his smile would slip off. Doubt would creep up on him. His demons whispered on his ear, _it's on you. Why would someone like you ever keep a man like him, haven't you learned?_

But Gary wouldn't cry any longer because all that passed onto his consciousness was a wave of sadness and loneliness. It was night and there was no warm body next to him to keep his demons silenced.

And that's how Gary's smiles were now. Honest, yes, but not real.

.

John was fucked. His dick was inside of Gary but he was the one being fucked. This was different to anything that he had done in a very, very long time. 'This is Gary's first time, he deserves gentle,' he would think to himself as an excuse. But it was a lie. He had taken virgins fast and rough, and they had liked it. No, this was something else entirely, despite any lies that he might say to himself.

"John," Gary breathed brokenly, completely overwhelmed by the slow and precise pace John had set.

The way his name left those lips tugged something in John's heart that had been asleep for too long. The way that Gary's hands clutched the hair at the base of his skull. The way Gary's hips met his thrusts, inexperienced and out of rhythm but so, so sweet. But most importantly, the way his face was split open with a grin when their eyes met.

Gary's smile. That's what had crumbled John in the first place.

Unable to resist and seeing no reason he should, he kissed him to feel that grin against him.

The kiss was passionate and sweet, two tongues dancing together and moans being swallowed. John could spend ages just kissing Gary. So lost he became in it that he had stopped moving. But nothing seemed to matter more than burying his hands on Gary's black hair and drinking him in.

When they moved apart to breath, John saw a glint on Gary's eyes who kept his eyes fixed on his and moved his hips down.

"Oh, fuck," John swore and okay, okay, time to continue with what he had left off.

The pace was faster this time, too close to the finish line to be otherwise. But it was still sweet and charged with emotions. From Gary's lips a litany of his name was being spilled, and fuck, it was too much, John was in-

So he grabbed Gary's dick who shouted at the contact. It only took a few thugs before Gary was coming all over his hand, his ass clenching over John's dick making him see stars. But it was not that what pushed John over the edge, no, it was Gary's hand pushing his head down to put their lips together in something too sloppy to be called a kiss.

John allowed himself a few minutes to come back to his own body. Recovering his breath, basking in the smell of sweat and musk and taking comfort in the rise of fall of Gary's chest under him.

With effort, he got up and removed his condom and threw it to the trash. John looked at Gary lying on the bed a grin on his face while he looked at him. And never putting back his clothes had been this hard nor this necessary.

"You're leaving?" Gary asked, no longer a smile on his face.

"Sorry, squire, I've got things some spells that need casting," he lied hating he was the reason why Gary's smile was gone, but this was why he had to leave. Better that it would be gone temporarily, than permanently by him staying.

"Oh," Gary said looking down, "I was kinda hoping we could do this again…"

John couldn't help to smile. "That insatiable?"

"... the other way around."

John was almost at the door and paused to turn around. A smirk on his face, "Mate, you've got yourself a date."

The last thing he saw of Gary was the grin returning to his face. Later, when alone with his thoughts and hating himself for being weak, for bringing sweet Gary into his circle of destruction. Sara came to talk to him and he wouldn't have it.

Then he was thrown against a mirror and well, a change of plans it was.

.

Having Nate around was fun. A Legend was now his co-worker and Gary was glad. It was a nice change of things to distract his mind, to keep him busy. Specially when he insisted on going on missions with him. Nate was a nice guy. He could talk with him.

"Only thing is, I do feel a little naked without a clever costume," Nate said.

"Oh, I'm sort of off costumes right now," Gary said off-hand. They lost their fun when basically the last costume he had wore was of _him._ The appeal of pretending to be someone else lost is allure when he _wanted_ to be a different person right now. Anyone but the loser he was.

"Oh, because of your John Cosplay," Nate said and wow, he truly was an open book. "What's going on with you two anyway?"

Nate was a nice guy, he could trust him.

"Well, he dropped me, which sucks. I mean, you know," he said failing to measure the situation.

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh, there's no shame in it," Gary said, and he believed despite the heartbreak. His subconscious was the disbeliever, not him. "You know, I just used to think of you as Amaya's arm candy. So it's nice to know you're more than just the guy Amaya dumped."

And it gave him hope that he could be more than another notch under John's belt. Another one he had deflowered and left. Granted, Nate was a Legend, but still.

"She didn't dump me, we broke up to save the timeline," Nate was adamant to clarify.

And this was good too, yeah, he could be a friend to Nate.

"Yeah, Constantine let me down easy, too. Said it was about the balance of good and evil."

It didn't hurt so much to share it with a friend, progress, maybe.

"Wait, did she dump me?" Nate asked confused.

"Well, all I know is she started a family with another guy real fast. You tell me," it would be good for Nate to see the truth, to move on. "Oh, but hey, hey, you get back out there. Meet some new people. Change up your scenery a bit."

Nate could do it. Gary could only try and fail.

"Hide," Nate commanded.

"Yeah, hide if it heals your heart better."

He couldn't do it. That's when the demons came.

"Shut up," Nate said, and before Gary could think 'rude' he saw the sabertooth. "Hide." Nate repeated and it made sense.

.

"Gideon, pet, you wouldn't have a way to contact Gary, would you love?" John said speaking to the ceiling of the Waverider in the cargo bay.

"I sure do, Mr. Constantine. If you proceed to the bridge I will initiate the call."

"This is not the type of call I want an audience for, pet," John groaned. "Just leave him a message saying to come pick me up here, that he owes me a date."

"I will, Mr. Constantine," and John could swear that the machine was teasing him.

It was only a few minutes later that Gideon spoke again.

"Agent Green says he will arrive for you in approximately an hour, Mr. Constantine."

An hour, he could make do with that. John took his spellbook and read while waiting for Gary.

Almost two hours later a portal appeared, and John was greeted with the sight of Gary's apartment and a grinning Gary standing in the middle. John had to swallow, Gary wasn't in his usual Time Bureau suit but on a jean, a black t-shirt and a grey suit jacket.

"You look gorgeous," John said.

Gary blushed, so now he looked both gorgeous and cute. It was not fair. "T-Thank you," he stuttered. "So, wanna come?" he said offering his arm to John as a gentleman.

"Sure thing, squire," John agreed taking Gary's arm.

When they entered the apartment, John was hit with the smell of food. Sensing his hesitation, Gary spoke. "Well, you said it was a date, so, so I prepared some dinner for us."

John had been expecting some flirting, some teasing and then some glorious sex, but not this. This was dangerous, he should turn back now, said Gary it was a bad idea and leave while the portal was still open. He did turn, but when he saw the hesitant smile on Gary's face he couldn't make himself do it.

"It smells great, love," he said instead. When Gary's smile grew, relieved and elated, John's heart fluttered and his stomach sunk. This was wrong, this was so wrong.

"The table is set, go sit and I'll bring the food," Gary said eagerly rushing to the kitchen leaving a torn John behind him.

John dropped his coat on the back of the chair and expected Gary with dread. But when Gary came with the food, chatting about what he was planning for his next D&D session he forgot how to feel bad. Instead, he found himself enjoying the food, and of course, Gary's company. They talked about Gary's interests, and in turn, Gary asked John about spells and creatures and John told him. They laughed on occasion and soon, the dinner was over.

Some nervousness appeared back in Gary's features.

"I'll take the dishes to the kitchen," he said, awkward in how he collected them.

"Let me help you, love," John smiled seductively, this part he knew well.

As soon as the dishes were in the sink John couldn't wait anymore so he turned Gary around and pushed him against the counter. He remained a few seconds still, enjoying Gary's nervous but aroused demeanor before giving in and kissing him as he wanted to do from the very beginning.

Gary moaned hard. His hands shooting to hold his head against him, his fingers tangling in John's hair, something that was becoming a weakness for him. They were devouring each other, desperate and starving despite their full stomachs, but even then, their kisses still shared a level of intimacy.

John was thirsty for Gary, it wasn't enough to drink from his mouth. He moved on to his neck, enjoying Gary's constant moans and loving leaving marks on his skin. He busied himself with Gary's jeans. As soon as he was able to free Gary's cock from his pants, he went down, taking him on his mouth.

Gary shouted, this was not the first time that John was sucking his cock, but it was still as surprising and good as the first time. John loved sucking cock, he loved the weight on it in his mouth and the power it gave him. But with Gary it was not about power but about pleasure. It was about how Gary's breath stuttered, how his fingers tightened in his hair, how he would coil his body over him. John alternated between bobbing his head and sliding his tongue over the head of Gary's cock.

"John, I'm- John, John, John," Gary warned him, but John stayed firmly where he was, needing this.

He swallowed Gary's come, and gave one kiss to the tip of Gary's cock, before standing up. When Gary recovered his breath, John took his head in his hands, kissed him softly once and said softly, "Would you take me to bed, love?"

Gary smiled at him, a grin like any other of his, but also so different, so loving. Gary took his hand and dragged him to his bedroom, only stopping once when his unadjusted pants dropped down on his legs, almost making him fall. John laughed and Gary blushed, but he was smiling too.

They undressed slowly, kissing constantly. John grabbed the lube and handed it to Gary.

"You know what to do."

Gary answered by kissing him and then trailing down his stomach with more kisses. He sat on his heels to apply lube to his fingers after struggling a while with the lid. He then put his fingers against John's hole, massaging it on the outside to relax it. Gary looked at John, inserted a first finger and then with a smirk, he went down on John's cock.

This time it was John who shouted at the dual sensation. He struggled to recover his breath and said, "You- you don't have to."

Gary lifted his head from John's cock. "I know," and went down again.

He took his time, thrusting his finger in and out of John, before adding another. He scissored and once he found it, he focused on John's prostate. The pace was slow, Gary was still too inexpert for anything faster, but John was coming undone.

"I'm ready, please," John cried out.

Gary released his cock with a plop.

"No," he said firmly.

He removed his fingers too and John would deny to his dying day the whimper he emitted. Gary added more lube and then returned to John's ass with three fingers.

"Please, Gary, now," he was not used to having to beg like this.

Gary was firm however, and he didn't reply but he wouldn't stop opening him up with his fingers. He wanted to make sure John was truly ready, he wouldn't risk hurting him. Only when he deemed John loose enough, did Gary take a condom and put it on his once again hard cock.

"Finally," John said with a huff and a smirk that tried to cover how exposed he felt.

Gary grinned and John didn't care any longer about being vulnerable, only kissing him. So they kissed, and Gary pushed inside.

They both groaned.

As soon as he was sure he wouldn't come immediately, Gary started moving at a very slow pace. John soon started begging for harder and faster, but Gary continued going slowly. At first he thought it was because Gary was afraid to blow his load off, but then John realized what it was. This has stopped being sex a long time ago, this was entirely something else. This was Gary treating him like he was someone worthy of being taken care of, like he was someone to be cherished. This was too much.

"Gary, please, faster," he begged, he cried, it didn't matter.

But Gary kissed him to silence him and still wouldn't speed up.

"Please," he repeated when they broke apart but all Gary did was grab one of his hands and lace their fingers together while he pushed it to lie next to his head. His other hand was under John's waist, where he held him, pressing their bodies together.

Eventually, John surrendered to receive the care from Gary. He focused on Gary's pants and moans next to his ear, on the sweet compliments Gary would whisper next to his ear. "John, god, you're so tight, so warm."

They continued like that for what felt like hours, Gary alternating between kissing him and burying his head on his neck. Until after a while, Gary whispered with urgency in his voice. "John, John, I'm close."

So John moved the hand from Gary's curls and started to jerk off his dick at the same pace that Gary's thrusts that had sped up a bit but had lost all semblance of a rhythm. After a few moments, he felt Gary's cock twitch inside him, and the wave of hotness when he spilled inside the condom. All John had to was pump himself a few times before he came too with a sob.

Gary moved bruscally out of him and fell heavily onto John's side, without even removing the condom. He was sleepy and tired.

John removed the condom from him, but when he was about to get up to throw it away, Gary's hand held his arm down.

"Don't go."

John looked at him and he was too tired to fight with himself. So he tied up the condom and threw it away pointing to the trash, getting it right by chance. He then turned and with an arm over Gary's waist, and his head on Gary's arm, John fell asleep.

Next morning however, he had nothing but regrets.

He looked one last time at the unburdened face of the man sleeping next to him and he said his goodbyes. He had tried not to wake up Gary, but he stirred nevertheless when he was dealing with his belt.

"You're leaving again," Gary said and this time it wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry, pet, it's the way it has to be," John said while he continued dressing. This time all of his walls were up and firm. "This world has a balance, and we have to make sure to keep it that way. It falls to guys like me to fight the evil and keep it from ruining the good. You're the good, Gary, and if we want to keep it this way, then you shouldn't mix with the likes of me. I'm too tainted."

"So- So this is over?" Gary asked, the rim of his eyes was already red and his hands held to the sheets in his laps.

"It was fun," John said, hating himself every single second.

Gary smiled weakly. "I'm glad."

John had finished dressing. "Would you mind opening the portal back to the Waverider, mate."

"Sure," Gary said, hurrying to grab the time courier. It fell to the ground, and Gary almost fell of the bed to grab it.

"Well, thank you, for taking care of my virgin situation," Gary said, opening the portal and not meeting John's eyes.

"My pleasure, squire," John said, and with that he stepped onto the ship.

The portal closed and Gary cried.

.

He heard loud voices outside on the hallway.

"Ava, no, you can't do this to him."

"Nate, this isn't your choice to make."

Finally the two people in question appeared in front of his desk.

"Gary," Ava said, he didn't like the tone. Never in the office was Ava so familiar with him, this was the tone of bad news.

"Oh no, I am in trouble because of the thing with the plant? Because we did cleaned up everything, and now I have finished all the proper paperwork. Is it-"

"Gary," Ava said firmly to cut his charade. "Gary, this is about Constantine."

"What about him?"

Ava sighed.

"Well, I suppose there's really no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. Constantine is dying, Gary. Gideon did everything she could, but this is something magical. I know you guys had broke up but I thought you should know this."

"How?" Gary asked, his voice firm or else he'd start crying.

So Ava told him about the shtriga and how he had given his life force to save the last kid who hadn't woken up.

"Can I go see him?" Gary asked, he had refused to met any of their eyes the entire time, staring straight ahead instead.

"Yes, Gary, I'm coming with you."

"Thank you, Director Sharpe."

"No, I'm coming as your friend."

Gary's shoulders fell down. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Let's go," Ava said with a hand over Gary's shoulder. "Nate, you're in charge until we return."

"Hold tight, buddy," Nate said squeezing Gary's other shoulder before he left.

Ava took care of opening up the portal and guiding an already sobbing Gary to the medbay. The door opened, and there was Constantine lying on one of the chairs, with Ray standing next to him.

"Ava! Gary!" he greeted them, though there was something odd about his cheerful tone.

"Gary came to see Constantine given…" she trailed off, not wanting to upset Gary further.

Ray stared at Gary for a few seconds and he then handed him the handkerchief that Gideon had just fabricated.

"Oh, yes, there's been a development!" he said and his tone was still strange, but his cheer seemed more honest now. "You see, we didn't manage to cure him exactly. But this was a magical thing so we managed to basically change the nature of the course."

"We?" Ava asked, suspicious.

"Well, yes," Ray said awkwardly, "we, the team."

Ava huffed. Ray was shit at lying but now was not the time.

"Anyway, the good news is that John is not dying anymore!" Ray said with a grin. "The bad news is that, well, he will remain sleeping until, well, until True Love's Kiss."

"Sorry, what?" Ava asked astonished.

"Well, yes, it was the best we managed to do it, and at the very least it buys us sometime, unless…" Ray trailed off looking at Gary who had managed to stop sobbing.

"Perhaps it would be better if you left Agent Green alone with Mr. Constantine, Dr. Palmer," Gideon argued.

"Yeah, probably," Ray agreed. "Let's go, Ava."

The doors closed and Gary was alone with John and he didn't know what to do. He heard the conversation and John was doomed and there was nothing he could do. True Love's Kiss. He had wished he could be that, or something similar to him. But he wasn't, and how could he, Gary Green, ever have hoped so. So Gary stood next to John and cried, his tears falling on his shirt.

And even on the off chance that if he kissed him it'd work, then John would resent him. He had made his feelings clear about it. John didn't want Gary. Not more than just on the physical. He held John's hand and cried until he was out of tears.

"I'm sorry, John, that I'm not enough for you," Gary said kissing John's hand.

He needed to leave the medbay, at least for now. But he couldn't move forward because his hand was being held. He looked down, and John's eyes were slowly opening.

"You are more than enough for me, love," John said, his voice rough from disuse.

Gary grinned. "John, how?"

John smiled softly. "True Love's Kiss, pet, it worked." and faced with Gary's confusion he squeezed his hand, and moved his thumb softly over Gary's knuckles.

"I didn't- I'm sorry," Gary said crestfallen, "I didn't think it would work."

"You saved me, love," John said confused.

"I know, I'm glad. I just- I know you didn't- you don't want me- I should go."

He tried to leave again in, but once more John held his hand more firmly now.

"Gary," he called him posed.

Gary kept still.

John stood up slowly, sitting straight on the chair, his body still stiff. "Gary, you need to understand I'm poison. Everyone I ever loved, everyone who loved me ended up dead or worse. I don't want the same fate for you. I'm a doomed man, and whatever is chasing me will go after you too."

"So you're saying that you didn't break up with me because of me, but- to protect me?" Gary asked carefully.

"Yes, it was n-" but John wasn't able to continue because he found himself with Gary over his lap kissing him passionately. And God, he had missed this.

"You fool," Gary said, "I'm a time agent. I choose to face risks."

"But none like this," John said, his hand holding his cheek, his eyes begging him to understand. "I've got demons after me, powerful ones. They won't stop until they destroy you."

"But I choose to face them," Gary said convinced, pressing soft kisses to John's lip.

"Gary, please."

Gary stopped then, and laid his forehead against John.

"You know? I liked you since you first kissed me, but not because of the kiss. You were the first _cool_ person that wanted to hear what I had to say. You were the first person who actually respected me. Why won't you respect my choice in this?"

John swallowed, there were tears in his eyes.

"I'm afraid."

"I was afraid too when we hunted a dragon together," Gary countered.

John smiled weakly.

"Are you sure about this?" John asked.

"I am, my true love," Gary said, a grin in his face.

John smiled a bit more, before it dropped.

"I'm going to fuck up," he said.

"It's okay, I'll make mistakes too."

"I can't promise you I won't try to push you again if the risk becomes too much."

"Then I'll push back," Gary said with that beautiful grin still in his face.

"God, I don't deserve you," John claimed.

"Funny," Gary said, "I could say the same."

At that, they didn't speak anymore. They kissed again, and Gary pushed John back until he was lying once more over the chair.

Gideon cleared her nonexistent throat. "Agent Green, Mr. Constantine, though I congratulate you on the progress on your relationship, I have to advise you against having intercourse on the medbay."

Gary sat up straight and blushed, John just laughed.

"Agent Green, if you allow me I would like to run one last scan on Mr. Constantine."

"Oh, sure, of course," Gary said rushingly stepping out.

A blue light went over John.

"Very well, you are clear to go. Room 6 is free for you, Mr. Constantine." and while they were about to leave, Gideon spoke once more. "By the way, there is fabricated lubricant ready for you."

John laughed hard while he pushed a flustered Gary out of the medbay.

By some miracle, they didn't find anyone on the hallways on their way to John's new room. But once in there, it was John's turn to be nervous.

"Are you really sure about this, squire? It's not too late for you to turn around and save yourself," John asked holding Gary's hands but looking at the floor.

"Yes, it is," Gary said and kissed John to seal it. If he was going to be doomed for loving John, then so be it.

They broke apart and it was Gary's turn to ask, "And are you sure that you want _me_?"

Gary's doubts were still strong. John was so amazing and he could do so much better.

"You've saved me, love," John said softly.

But Gary heard differently. "Oh," he said looking down. So this was just John's way of saying thank you then.

John would have none of it. He grabbed Gary's face, and made firm eye contact with him. "Gary, you're the only blessing in this cursed life of mine."

Gary couldn't help but tear up at that. A life of feeling inferior and then there was John, this wonderful man, calling him a blessing.

"Hey, it's okay, love," John said hugging him while Gary cried and released the roller-coaster of emotions that had been penting up inside of him for the last weeks.

They laid together hugged for a while, John marveling that this beautiful creature in his arms have chosen him of all people. He was actively trying to not focus on the negative, to just enjoy the present. He knew it was a battle he wouldn't win every time.

True Love's Kiss. When he was pulled from the drug induced sleep Gideon had put him, he felt Nora Darhk making the curse. He understood the logic behind it, and in the brief moment before magical sleep put him under, he thought himself doomed. It would never work.

However, he was slightly stirred by Gary's presence. He was unable to move or do anything, but he became slightly aware of his surroundings. He heard him cry and he heard him talk, but most importantly, he felt the warmth of his hand in his. Then, Gary kissed his hand and felt the curse being broken. Fuck, he was truly fucked, wasn't he?

He didn't have the energy to fight this any longer and he was about to take the most selfish decision ever in his life. But he had to make sure Gary understood what was at stake at least.

And Gary, bless him, decided he was worthy.

John had trouble even admitting it to himself, but he knew he was falling irreversibly in love. True Love's Kiss, after all.

Gary lifted his head from John's chest.

"John?" he asked with a thin voice.

"Yes, love," John asked, his thumb caressing one of his black curls.

"Can we make love now?"

John smiled, melting. "Sure thing, babe."

Gary grinned and when the smiled tugged John's heart this time, his stomach remained quiet.

They undressed slowly, hands and mouth exploring every new inch of skin exposed. When they were only in their underwear, John started pushing Gary down but Gary didn't budge.

Gary shook his head. "You just came out of medbay, you won't be doing any effort today."

"I thought we were going to make love, pet," John argued kissing over Gary's neck.

"That we are," Gary smiled devilishly, and oh, John thought, he loved this new side of him.

Gary pushed him down and John let himself fall, enchanted by the way Gary looked. He removed John's underwear with a brief kiss to the tip of John's cock, before removing his own. He then took the lube Gideon had fabricated, and went back to bed stranding John. His grin was big as always but also predatory. He poured lube onto his fingers and then he guided his fingers to his own ass.

"Fuck," John cursed even though he wasn't the one being penetrated.

Gary moaned loudly, and then reclined to whisper in John's ear while still fingering himself. "I did this almost every night thinking of you, since your first pinned me to the wall after the D&D game. I thought how you would feel inside me, how I wanted it to be you stretching me open."

John was drawing blood from biting his lips, his fingers digging themselves in Gary's hips, struggling to not rut himself to competition against Gary. He recognized the tone of voice Gary was using, it was his Dungeon Master tone and he wouldn't be able to go to any other game night without sporting a hard on.

"I fucked myself on my dildos so many times wishing it was you, John. But it was nothing like when I finally got to have you inside me. I want it again, John. Do you?" Gary finished biting John's ear.

"Gary, fuck, please," John moaned.

"You still haven't answered me," Gary said grinning next to his next, and John could feel that grin that he loved and fuck.

"Yes, Gary, please. I want it. I want you," John begged.

"Alright!" he said cheerfully.

He lubed John's dick and was about to sink in, but John had enough experience to remember this part. "Wait, the condom," he say panting.

"The Time Bureau has me tested, and Gideon already cured anything you might have. I want it like this, do you?"

Gary was so earnest, so open, so John trusted him.

"Alright."

Gary kissed him once more and then he was slowly lowering himself on John's cock. They both groaned when Gary bottomed out.

They were both shocked by how different this felt and it wasn't the lack of rubber between them. This time they both knew they were in this for real.

"Gary…" John whispered marveled.

That beautiful man smiled lovingly down at him and John knew that this man had left an eternal mark on his soul. Gary moved and sparks of magic flowed through John's veins.

Literal sparks of magic.

"Gary, love, wait," John panted and it was the hardest thing to do but Gary had to be properly informed. This was the risk when John agreed to no barriers between them, both physically and emotionally.

Gary got still confused.

"This- if we go on-" John was having trouble with words but he had to get them out. "There's still magic from the kiss. If we continue like this… it'll bind you permanently to me. The True Love thing will be definitive. If you- you'll- you'll have no choice but to fall in love with me."

Gary had never seen a flustered John, and endearing as it was, he had to stop him.

He gave him a soft peck on his lips, before saying staring him in the eyes. "Good thing I already am."

"Gary," John said reverently and grabbed his face to bring it down and kiss him passionately, deeply, to tell him everything he was still too broken to admit.

But Gary understood them perfectly in that moment.

John begun to move his hips upwards, desperate to feel everything he could about Gary. His hands roamed every inch of his body, unable to decide on just any one place. He kissed and drank every single one of Gary's hiccuped gasps. He could feel the magic slowly enveloping his body, more and more with each spark of connection, with each loving thought.

Gary raised his head. "You were supposed to be resting."

"Oops," John exclaimed, not regretting it at all.

With a smirk, Gary sat up and grabbed John's hands away from his body. He put them at the sides of John's head and then laid his weight on them before he started to move again.

John groaned.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous."

Gary's cock jumped with the movements. His chest heaved and shone with sweat. His face a beautiful mix of concentration and pleasure, blushing at the compliment.

It wasn't that longer after, Gary raised John's hands even further and held his wrists together with just one hand. His now free hand went to jerk his own cock. "I'm close," he panted.

He released John's hands when he came; his come splattering all over John's stomach and chest. John positively growled at that, and took advantage of his freedom of movement. He hugged Gary towards himself and fucked him fast, and passionate, and desperate. Only half a dozen thrusts later, John was coming too.

The magic tightened around both of them with the shared climax. Bound as one. But magic or not magic, John knew this moment had left him forever changed.

Time passed differently now. Not because of its speed, though it was impossible to tell if it had been mere minutes or hours, but because of its flow. John had never felt this comfortable lying next to someone. Gary laid with his head on his chest, quiet, but not sleeping. For once, John's thoughts were not plagued with dark thoughts of what had been or what could be. He was content, in the present, holding the man he was in his very way of falling in love with. True love's kiss or not.

After a while, Gary lifted his hair to look at John. "Does this mean that we're… boyfriends?"

"I guess that's what people usually call it, babe," John said smiling.

"Cool," Gary said, that beautiful smile of his illuminating the coldest parts of John's heart. He wanted to kiss him, and because there was nothing stop him from it this time. He did.

And if the kiss led to other stuff, well, they called it the honeymoon stage for something, right?

.

Sadly, they had to eat and use the bathroom and face the rest of the team. They got dressed sloppily, and run to the one bathroom on the Waverider between laughs so they could take a shower. They did get distracted under the water, called out by the banging on the door. They did hurry after that, but mostly because Gary's stomach was rumbling.

They left the bathroom to a pissed off Mick who sent them a glare while muttering "Finally," before rushing to the bathroom. On the dining room the rest of the Legends where there with the additions of Nora, Ava (who seemed strangely okay with Nora's presence) and Nate.

Well, better to get this out of it.

"The cursed worked," John said as if they couldn't all see him with Gary clutching to his arm.

"We know," Sara said rolling her eyes, "we _heard_ you."

"I did warn you to stay away from room six, Captain Lance," Gideon intervened.

"Well, you could have been more specific," Sara pouted.

"I will next time, Captain Lance. Apologies," Gideon replied clearly not feeling apologetic at all.

"So, True Love's Kiss, huh?" Zari asked with a glint in her eyes.

"True Love's Kiss, indeed," John affirmed knowing that these group of people will tease him forever about it. Better to show pride.

"So, are you two-?" Ray started to ask.

"Boyfriends!" Gary chirped making a show of holding John's hand.

John turned to look at him and smiled softly. He never would have thought it, but he liked the sound of that.

"Wait," Sara exclaimed, "are you telling me that John 'better-love-them-and-leave-them' Constantine has a boyfriend now?"

"That's right, love. Thought only you were allowed to get a gorgeous Time Agent?"

"No, I just thought that you were too blind to recognize it," Sara said. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," John said to Sara, and then turned to Nora. "And thank you to you too, I understand."

"I just wanted to do a little bit of reparations," Nora said looking down, but casted a fast glance to Ray. Ava shifted uncomfortable, probably repressing all of her Time Bureau Director instincts to allow Nora here.

"If that's it, then Gary and I need to replenish some energies," he said to the team. "Why don't you go sit, babe, and I'll bring the food?"

"Alright," Gary agreed and tried the waters by giving a fast peck to John in the lips. When John smiled at him, Gary grinned and went to find a place at the table.

"Aww, you guys are cute," Ray said smiling brightly.

When John approached the food fabricator, Nate was already on it. Nate casted a glance to Gary who was chatting enthusiastically with the Legends, before sending a glare to John.

"You know," Nate begun, "I saw how he was when you broke up with him. He took it with a smile because he's Gary. But I'm warning you, if you hurt him again… I turn to steel, you know."

John sighed. "I'm going to take you up on that promise, mate. I'll hurt him one day. Whether because I'm a fucked up idiot or because the darkness I have around me finally catches up with him. Either way, I'll take you up on that. But meanwhile," John stared at Gary longingly, "I'll do my damn best to keep that smile on his face."

Nate blinked a couple of times. "Eh, alright," he said and he hastily grabbed his food.

When John finally approached the table, Gary was talking about Lord of the Rings with Ray, going on about the implications of the works and whatnot. John loved seeing Gary talk about things he was excited about. He loved that glint that appeared in his eyes, that deep passion he exhibited. He sat next to him and Gary turned to look at him.

John saw the spark in Gary's eyes grow, as if he was seeing the entire world on John. From the corners of John's mind, darkness loomed, but he pushed his demons away. They wouldn't darken this, not today. Today John will focus on his blessings, on Gary.

And when the other demons came, well, that's why he had the Legends for, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Remember to validate mr through comments


End file.
